Sakura's Beginning
by fragileblossom01
Summary: A new different Sakura from the beginning. First story so i'm so sorry so please read.
1. Chapter 1

**First Story that I'm posting for you all to see sorry if its bad.**

**Inner Sakura**

_**Angel **_

Regular speaking

**Normal Point of View**

A shadowy figure jumps from tree branch to tree branch. The figure jumps nearer and nearer to a pair of giant gates. At the young age of eleven its finally returning to the Hidden Village in the Leaves after leaving the village for three years. The figure steps out of the shadows revealing a petit figure but with an hourglass figure for such a young age. Silky pink waves of hair go down to her butt. White milky opalescent skin so soft that anything you every touch after that can never compare. A face that even the perfect doll will be jealous of large green emeralds eyes with thick black eyelashes, soft cute button nose, and round full luscious pink lips so soft and kissable. Everything about her screamed fragile and breakable but this young girl is a contradicted that walks around. Even though she looks weak Sakura Haruno is anything but weak.

**Well that is the end of the first chapter. I know it is a little bit different but hey I'm trying. Well hope you like it other chapter will bring longer I hope so. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I had a good review. It might be one but it means a lot to me and it shows I'm doing something right so here is the next chapter.**

**Inner Sakura**

_Sakura speaking in her mind_

_**Angel**_

Regular speaking

**Sakura Point of View**

It feels so good to be back home. **I can't believe there were no guards at the gate. Is this village stupid? What if there was an attack then will all be dead. **_Calm down Inner-chan they are problem on break or there was something important going on. __**Yea so don't be to mean. **_**What did you say you damn bird? **_**I'm not a bird I'm a fucking angel. **_**Wow you cuss what a naughty little angel you are. **_**Shut up you damn violent beast. **_**What the Fuck did you just call me birdie. **_**Violent Raging Ugly Beast! **_**That is it get over you UGLY DUCKLING and I'll show you a beast. **_**Well bring it on. **_**It so- **_Guys STOP IT NOW YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!__** Sorry Sakura-hime.**_** Sorry outer-chan. **_Its okay guys but seriously were back home and I'm so excited. _

**Hey are we going to visit pops. **_Yea. _After doing the hand signs we end up in my father's office. I can see the whole village from the window. There were piles and piles of paper work on his desk but where the hell is my father at. **I can't believe that old man isn't even here to greet his wonderful daughter home after being away for so long. **_**Be quiet no one would ever want to greet you anyways. **_**Why you damn- **_GUYS! Now angel-chan do you think you can locate my father. __**Hai he is in the conference room. **__Thank-you angel-chan. __**Your welcome Sakura-hime.**_

**Normal Point View**

In the conference room there was a meeting that all the council elders and clan leaders attend to talk about the treat from Orochimaru. While having a heated debate on how to handle the threat. It was all interrupted by a young girl screaming DADDY!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a long time and I feel guilty. **

**My computer crash and it took forever fixing in the end I got a new laptop yeah! **

**Well here is the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

**Inner Sakura**

_Sakura speaking in her mind_

_**Angel**_

Regular speaking

**Sakura point of view**

Finally I found him his pipe fell out of his mouth out of shock. He looks at me for a minute than broke out into a nice simile and said "Hello Sakura-hime." I pouted at him and said "Your mean otou-san you weren't at your office to greet me."

"I'm sorry hime but as you can see I was pulled into a meeting." I look around seeing that there were a lot of people_. I wonder how I miss all of them._ **You're too much of a daddy's girl to notice. What a loser.** Shut_-up inner-chan and leave me alone. _

I pulled my hood back and smile brightly at them and said "I'm sorry for coming in and disturbing your meeting." "It's okay hime-chan." "I missed you oijsans and baa-chans." You know the elders may be mean and sometimes stupid but in my hands they bend over their backs to make me happy.

Especially Danzo oijsan he loves me very much. "Hime-chan I missed you so much look oijsan has brought a lot of presents for you."Yup I so own him. **Ha-ha I love having power over them I get lots of free stuff. Ah I can get use to this. **_**That is no way to treat an elder. **_**Oh shut-up we are young let's enjoy while they still think we're adorable and cute.**_** There is nothing adorable and cute about you ugly brute. **_**You know what I'm going to ignore that and count how many presents Danzo oijsan got us. **_Guys not right now and inner stop being so rude and be happy Danzo oijsan got us lots of presents. _**Hey outer I think the elder are fighting over you.**

"No I have more presents for you than him come over and gave your baa-chan a hug first." "No me!" "Me first old man, we all know hime loves me more." "No me you ugly hag."** Hell yea this is what I call entertainment my money is on baa-chan. **_I watch as inner sat in a movie theater with popcorn in her hands. _**Go baa-chan show him not to call you an old hag, even though it's true. **_** Inner that is mean to say to baa-chan. **_

Daddy, the clan leaders and anbu watched, with big sweat drop, as the respected elders fought like children seeing who would get the first hug. Getting mad I let a little bit of inner's anger out and yelled "Enough you old people." They all stared at me in shock. "Gomen but we have serious business to discuss." "Sakura-hime right we need to discuss on how to deal with Orochimaru." "Father I have scrolls from other villages that wish to send gennins for the chunnin exams and they also wish to visit the village for alliances." "Please as if a tiny little girl like you can get these village into an alliance with us," said the arrogant Fugaku of the Uchiha clan.

**And that is a wrap for now. Sorry for the spelling errors and any other errors that are there. Well hope you like and sorry if it's no good this is my first fanfiction well see you later bye-bye. **


End file.
